


The eyes

by nobunakira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobunakira/pseuds/nobunakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those eyes won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Author/Artist: nobunakira  
> This story was written for the shadow of the season fest in 2013.
> 
> Title: The Eyes  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairing(s)Character(s): Harry, Draco  
> Prompt(s): Possession/obsession, Forbidden Forest,Thestral  
> Word count and/or medium used: 513 words/ pencil + photoshop  
> Warnings/Content (highlight to view): *Character death (not the main characters)*  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and  
> Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: I hope you will all enjoy the story and the art!

He can feel those eyes looking at him, piercing through his very soul.  
  
Standing beside the doors of the Great Hall is that stupid Ravenclaw boy. He is larger than Draco, taller and looks more dangerous. That boy keeps bothering him —  _“Here comes the infamous Death-Eater, The Boy Who Is Useless, Pureblood jack-ass!”_  — targeting him every time he leaves after classes, every break, whenever he eats in Great Hall.  
  
 _Stupid boy!_  Draco thinks.  _Stupid, stupid boy!_  
  
Those eyes don’t leave him. They follow his every move, burning unspoken questions into the back of his skull.  
  
Draco tries to eat fast and silently. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. People just don’t like leaving him alone. They've tried to trick him, to strip him, to humiliate him, hexing him, beating him… They've tried to suck every last ounce of his happiness out of him.  _Stupid, stupid people!_  Draco thinks. Eventually, they stop.  
  
Those eyes are everywhere still. He need just look up and he will see them, and soon he will be drowning in those endless depths.  
  
Christmas comes, and Draco simply doesn’t care. The students go to the Christmas Ball, but not Draco. Draco has a more important place to go. Just as he steps out of the passage to the Dungeons, the Ravenclaw boy is already in front of him, wearing formal robes and has his hair styled.   
  
“Why don’t you come to the Christmas Ball?” the boy asks. Draco acts as if he isn’t even there.  
  
Those eyes, he knows those eyes still follow him. He wants to break into a run, but he knows he can’t escape.  
  
“Come with me!” The Ravenclaw boy steps in front of him, stopping him. “I… Don’t ignore me! Look at me!” He grabs Draco’s arm so tightly it hurts. Draco manages to shake him off, and then he does run.  
  
 _Stupid boy!_  Draco thinks, and runs even faster. Doesn’t he know that Draco is doing this to protect him?  
  
He runs and runs and runs. He knows well that he can’t belong to anyone but the one who owns those eyes.  
  
Snow is falling like frozen tears. The Thestrals walk around him, doing their own business. Draco has never once thought that seeing these deathly creatures would comfort him like right now. The frozen tears make him shiver.  _Are any of these tears for me? Are any of these tears for him?_  
  
“Hello Draco.” A voice speaks, piercing through the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. The green eyes of Harry Potter light up like fire, a green that burns so hot. “Happy Christmas,” Potter says. “I have something for you.” And Draco sees the gift box in Potter’s hands. Blood leaks from the corner of the box, falling on the snow like red roses blossom .   
  
Those eyes look right into his, and Draco knows he can’t escape. He can’t stop loving those stupid and scary green eyes.   
  
He knows that when he opens the gift box, the eyes of the Ravenclaw boy will be looking up at him from the bottom. 

 

 

 

                                                                            


End file.
